1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security of a locking storage box, such as a toolbox or cooler to the bed of a pickup truck and more particularly, to securely locking a storage box in multiple positions when the storage box can be easily moved from one end of the bed to the other or even onto the tailgate, or removed from the pickup.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,510 shows a foldable toolbox for pickup trucks. FIG. 1 shows both wheels and locking bolts 73 and 75. It also shows a short channel, which with two tools may be loosened and slid over and removed from the channel. FIG. 3 shows that this design may require two tools and may have to unload cargo to access and reach an inner nut and outer bolt under the short channel to loosen and tighten. This is unlike the present invention, which can be secured and unsecured in many locations without special tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,158 shows a toolbox installed at the tailgate and so that the tailgate forms part of the toolbox. This is unlike the present invention which can be moved to a secure position on the tail gate or near the tailgate in a position that still allows the tailgate to be closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,356 shows a latch system 10 with a clamp type locking arm 60 and an eye-bolt, the shaft 40 that must screw into a secure piece of the truck bed. Again, this is unlike the present invention, which locks with simple movement in an out of the storage box and into either the side or bottom of the truck bed by various locking pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,580 shows a motorized toolbox with wheels. FIG. 4 shows a lock, which is activated by a solenoid 62, although it is not clear how the lock would prevent some one or more people from simply lifting the toolbox from the truck bed with such a latch. The present invention uses manual latches, which prevent the storage box from being moved in any direction.